Statistics
The Stats Starting off is a brief explanation or review over each attribute, and in turn what they will affect in terms of your ability within this world as a Hunter. Nen Faint┌1~7┐: The level of aura which most average people possess naturally without training, though some talents often naturally possess stronger auras even before training. Its density is very weak when released during this stage, having little use in nen combat although it can still be molded or conserved with a proper knowledge of nen techniques. Aura is to be administered deliberately otherwise abuse could lead to severe exhaustion or death. Roused┌8~15┐: The level of aura most people tend to possess after awakening and beginning to train their nen, although it is not uncommon for some exceptional talents or natural born leaders to achieve this level even without ever learning nen. It is more dense than the previous category, proving to be more useful in nen combat. Expanse┌16~30┐: Both body and life energy now habitually work in conjunction. The quantum has notably aggrandized. With that said, a worthwhile amount of nen techniques could be executed at this caliber. Aura at this stage is considered to be equivalent to that of an average Hunter (i.e Gon's level when he fights against Hisoka for the first time in the Celestial Tournament). Some people, often known as geniuses, possess this level of aura naturally even before learning nen, giving them a heightened attunement to aura and, occasionally, being able to even subconsciously imbue it into their work. Substantial┌31~45┐: The body's life energy has, by this level, reached a new stage. Their aura becomes noticeable, even when not using ren to call it out. When ren is in use, it becomes noticeably dense and the user will be acknowledged as an experienced nen user. Aura at this stage is considered to be above average even for a hunter. Although very rare, the few people who reach this level of aura without ever learning nen will be acknowledged as being abundant in life energy and be especially attuned to aura to the point of even being able to see it without ever having their nodes opened (i.e. Chimera Ant Officers like Pike); and also begins to act like a weak level of ren as a result. Capacious┌46~60┐: By this point, one's aura has been developed to an exceptional caliber befitting that of a veteran hunter. When it is released, it often possesses an impressive outflow that others tend to take notice of. Exorbitant┌61~80┐: The ample aura that the body naturally emanates alone has become intimidating. Aura at this caliber is said to be able to stop all but seasoned nen users in their tracks simply from its sheer strength and quantity. Nen users possessing aura of this quantity is equivalent to that of exceptional hunters. Incessant┌81~100+┐: One has reached the pinnacle of being achieved only by the most elite of nen users. Those who have attained it were considered to be a living god among humans, being feared in battle due to the fact that they possessed a seemingly unlimited quantum of aura. Simply being near such an aura when it is being released is said to give the impression of being pierced by needles and can leave even many veteran hunters in awe. Strength Weak┌1~7┐: Strength of an average person, ranging from physically weak children to grown men without much strength training. Athlete┌8~15┐: Strength of an athlete who trains frequently, a soldier, or a particularly sturdy laborer. At this level, one would be acknowledged as being stronger than the average grown man and are likely able to lift near their own body weight with some effort. Strong┌16~30┐: Strength of elite athletes, large bodybuilders, and an average hunter. At this level, one might be able to swing around their own body weight with relative ease. Powerful┌31~45┐: Strength of an experienced or veteran hunter, almost comparable to a grown elephant. Lifting things and swinging around things weighing as much as one's own body weight becomes almost second nature, and even heavier objects can be lifted without much trouble as well. Superhuman┌46~60┐: At this level, an individual's strength surpasses the level achievable by athletes and begins to cross over into monster territory that is impressive even for a veteran hunter. Lifting up to five times one's body weight becomes a simple matter. Giant┌61~80┐: By this point, an individual's strength has far surpassed normal human standards and now stands in a league of their own. Very heavy objects such as cars can be lifted and even thrown a short distance at this level with some difficulty, and they become able to perform feats such as breaking thick stone or concrete walls with their physical power alone. Monstrous┌81~100+┐: A warrior at this tier now possesses unrivaled physical power, able to perform feats such as lifting and throwing small cars with little effort even without nen or even creating craters in the ground with simple punches. An attack from someone with this level of strength is often devastating unless the recipients are quite sturdy themselves. Skill Foggy┌1~7┐: The individual's prowess is comparable to that of an average human being. They are likely to possess little fighting skills and dodging, countering, or otherwise reacting to an attack thrown by a fighter would prove difficult at this level. Lucid┌8~15┐: One's abilities have been heightened to levels above what most normal civilians will ever need, comparable to that of typical martial artists who need such skills in order to successfully follow and react to their opponent's movements in duels. Although not superhuman, one begins to become able to pick up on subtle sounds or movements that normal people might miss. Sharpened┌16~30┐: Ones capabilities have improved to levels that few athletes can achieve. One's sight or sense of hearing would no longer be considered untrained. Fighters at this level become able to keep up with and react to the velocity of fairly fast opponents, although expeditious ones (very agile movements, distinct or slight blur movements, illusive movements, and etc) still pose a problem. Punctilious┌31~45┐: One's mastery alone becomes almost comparable to an eagle, with their dexterity and ability to react to their opponent's movements improving to similar levels. Keeping up with movements that normal people might see only as a blur begins to become possible. One further becomes able to detect presences or sounds too quiet for normal people to sense such as from reasonably skilled spies or assassins. Sentient┌46~60┐: By pushing their aptitude to its absolute limits, one begins to become able to slow down their perception of time to a certain extent in order to quickly assess a situation, even if their bodies cannot react accordingly. One's accuracy is literally beginning to transcend human levels and they become able to easily detect things or presences that even regular professionals would be blind too. Deft┌61~80┐: The individual's prowess hasreached phenomenal levels. Following the movements of blindingly fast objects or analyzing an attack as it is being thrown in the span of an instant becomes natural. It is said that at this level, one's senses have become so attuned that it becomes possible to even read your opponent's thoughts in the middle of combat. Boundless┌81~100+┐: Standing at the apex of dexterity and perception, those at this level become able to view the world around them as if it were in slow motion, and even become able to follow the movements of targets moving at speeds exceeding supersonic levels. Reading an opponent's movements is often a simple matter, and many times they become able to tell more about them and their fighting style than they know about themselves. The individual's senses have been heightened to extreme levels, almost to the point where nothing can catch them off guard or by surprise. Talent This attribute determines a persons seemingly raw potential in a single aspect whether it be exceptional speed, strength, endurance; etc. Those who show their talent typically have the upper hand for a specific skill and hence fourth they do not struggle. Intelligence This stat typically determines a person mental skill level whether its conducting nen or understanding a complicated technique. This typically distinguishes the geniuses from the average Hunters and civilians. In terms of one being a genius intelligence plays a massive roll when it comes to an array of things from inadvertently being able to use the basic techniques of Nen or unconsciously developing a unique Nen ability that can be used without really understanding how or why one is able to do so. Typically, geniuses of Nen are exceptional artisans in their own fields and their abilities are related as such. Category:Info